


On The Way To The Wedding

by AnnieM



Series: Meg/Maggie [2]
Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Meg are now engaged.  The next six months will suprise and strengthen them, with a bit of help from their friends. This is a continuation of the Great WIP Decoy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Way To The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).



> Thank you to Desiree Armfeldt for your support. Second, despite my best efforts to ship Ben and Meg, I could not write a story and have it come up to specs. There are too many good writers who do it better. So I am writing what I think I know best, and not messing with cannon in the process. Third this is for Exbex. You lady lover you! Fourth please read the Great WIP Decoy because it will give insight to parts of this story, (I hate to read rehash!)  
> And of course alliance owns it's characters. Any new ones are mine  
> This story is for pure reading enjoyment.

January 2016 - Now What?

 

Now that Maggie MacKenzie was engaged to Margaret Thatcher, she made a list of things to be done before the June wedding. First was to decide on exactly what day in June, and where to put all the guests. 

She and Meg wanted a small, about one hundred people, personal wedding. Meg had the most problems with deciding what date, as she was always out on visits to "put out fires." So Maggie told Meg that SHE WILL take a week's leave, so that they could set the date for Saturday, the eleventh of June. The ceremony was set for two in the afternoon, so a reception could follow and when the couple wanted to leave, it would be towards the evening.

Now that the date was set, the next thing on Maggie's list was the other home *cabin* in the Territories. She wanted the honeymoon there, when the ground was bursting with colour in the short summer. This endeavor she would need help with. The winter did not lend it's self to construction, so it would have to be done in the spring and fast while it was soft ground.

Maggie knew Benton would come and help with the building.She wasn't sure if her new post mates would help. Ray Kowalski had heard of her plans *thru Ben* and offered help. But Maggie's limited circle of friends may not be large enough to handle this project. She called Benton and relayed her fears about the home building to him. Ben told her he might be able to help, but would not know for sure until early March.

February 2016 - All This, Who Knew?

Meg and Maggie had finally narrowed the wedding list down to one hundred people, and sent out the invitations. A picture of them both with the announcement was sent to Ben plus one, Ray Kowalski and his Jennie, Frannie and Elaine and the children, the Vecchio home, and Ray and Stella. Also Meg invited some old classmates from the depot, the Commissioner and his wife, and the people from her office. Maggie invited her post, a couple of special friends from Inuvik, and her best friend from the depot. Both hoped to receive the RSVP's by mid-march.

Maggie had made up the blueprint for the cabin, and was calling Ben on a regular basis for advice. Ben knew where to get the raw materials for the cabin, and how best to transport it all up to the Inuvik area. Plumbing, electrical, lumber and tools were all needed. Plus a hot water heater and electrical generator.

Ben had not told Maggie, but he had lined up some help for the project. His friend Eric and his whole family. Also the other tribes who remembered the Fraser family, and all that they had done lined up. And all of the people who Maggie had helped also signed on. With Ray Kowalski supplying vehicles for the project, things were on track for a late March to April build, if the weather permits.

Maggie also wanted to make Meg a special wedding gift. Benton had always made hand-carved furniture, and she wanted a special headboard and frame, for the bed in the cabin. The siblings' decided to work on it at night, while the cabin was being built. Maggie did some research on woodworking to get ready.

Meg's leave was approved, *inviting the boss helped,* and the needed replacement was scheduled. Meg was working feverishly to finish all the projects scheduled. Things do occur spontaneously; she hoped nothing catastrophic would occur before the wedding. Though she had the leave, her own self worth would not allow her to leave her post, if a problem arose.

Meg was still deciding on the members of her wedding party. She had become close with Frannie and Elaine. She also had a good friend who was a Chief Superintendent named Susan Buttles. She had been in the same class with Meg in the depot. Susan had come up the ranks in the RMCP a bit slower than Meg, but was great in teaching point of law at the depot, and was liked by both students and faculty. She was married to a law professor in Ottawa, and had a wealth of advice for Meg. A decision would be made soon. Maybe she should have two or even three attendants.

Maggie had not even given a thought about who would stand up with her. Meg had not mentioned her plans. A co-worker asked Maggie who would be her maid-of-honor, and how would they come up the isle. She had no answers, so Maggie resolved to ask Meg about these things when she came home that night. Both women were still a bit independent, and still were not use to couples communication. Maggie could not believe all the muss and fuss that went into a wedding.

March 2016 - Names, Tables and A Cabin

On March first Maggie had been involved in a bad domestic dispute. The father had kidnapped his four-year-old daughter, which he did not have custody of. Maggie was put in charge as Sergeant and assigned three constables to find them. Maggie's tracking skills came in handy, because the father had built a small underground home, and this was where he was caught, with a minimum of violence.  


The mother was very happy and relieved to get her daughter back. The next decisions the distraught mother made was that she was going to have her name changed, back to her maiden name. And legal action would arise so that the father would never get around the daughter again.

Maggie had been thinking for a couple of years, about having her name changed to Fraser. She really was not a MacKenzie anymore, *if ever*, and she felt more like a Fraser. Her dad every once in a while showed himself just to check on his daughter, and make up for not being there. He did not visit Benton because he felt Ben did not need him any more.

Maggie made a decision. She would do it! Meg had discussed hypothetically their names but Maggie was sanguine about it. Now Fraser-Thatcher did not sound so bad! Since "F" was before "T" it just sounded better.

Now that the decision had been made, the paperwork had to be filed. And because of the June date, it was expedited. It was estimated to take the entire month. Maggie could hardly stand the wait.

The first week in March all the ordered building materials arrived in Inuvik. Eric and his family accepted delivery, and proceeded to transport the materials to the worksite. Ray Kowalski had come thru with the needed vehicles. The weather was still very cold and icy, but they had planned for it, and had storage igloos built. Now to wait for the spring thaw.

Meg was having to deal with a missing overseas "asset." The operative had reported in on March 12, but had not reported since. The handler was sent but no trace was found of the operative. And no organization taken responsibility for the abduction. No one was talking.

Then the table suppliers for the wedding called. Someone had made an error and double booked. They could not supply the thirteen tables, and everyone Meg had called was already booked untill September. Meg wanted to delegate the table problem to a staff member, but her conscience got the better of her. This was a personal problem instead of a professional one. She would just have to look outside Ottawa for the tables. Now if they could find the operative alive! She knew the terror that the asset was going thru.

On the last week in March, the weather in Canada was usually warm, as had the entire winter had been. And on the twenty-seventh of March, Maggie became Maggie Fraser, and Benton couldn't be happier. Even Robert Sr. made an appearance in the courtroom. Meg just beamed with happiness, her Maggie was truely a Fraser.

Now Maggie could get the cabin project started. The foundation would be three feet, with crushed rock being put in after the plumbing, *which was insulated* and the escape tunnel. A tunnel had once come in handy under her father's cabin, so she followed suit.

Day three saw the interior walls go up and the electrical wired. Ray Kowalski had a licensed electrician pal come and verify all the wiring was up to code. Maggie's cabin would be rustic, not raw, Ben was a little sad about that. The sheet rock for the bedroom was the last item.

Maggie and Ben got to work on the special bed. The headboard was in the sleigh style, with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police seal to be engraved in the head. The footboard would be in gold script, "Maintains Le Driot." Being made with white hard maple, it was a bit hard to engrave. Then the bed would be stained in cherry and lightly varnished. Three days later they stood back and knew it was right. Meg herself could pick any matching furniture needed.

As the week turned into April the basic cabin was done. A sink and cabinets were installed. A more updated take on a wood fired stove was installed plus a microwave. The generator for electrical power, and the latest in hot water heaters was installed, in a little house in the back. A walkway between the cabin and hut for access even during storms was built. Batteries for emergency electrical power were installed also. Lamps would be used in the main cabin area, and one overhead light there for light in emergencies.

Finally a radio hookup to the nearest RCMP post was installed. No phone or internet would be in their cabin. Cell phones had no range in this area. This would be their retreat from the world.

April 2016 - The Good And The Bad

Ben Fraser had gone back to the depot to his command. The dogs always seemed to miss him when he was not there. He had stayed in Inuvik untill the cabin was roughly done. He thanked everyone who came to build it. Maggie had also given her thanks as well as Meg's. Because of the asset Meg simply could not come. The rest of the cabin Maggie would finish herself.

The first full week of April saw the flowers begin to bloom at Meg and Maggie's place. Meg had insisted on flowers that would last long in to the fall be planted, so that they could be enjoyed as much as much as possible. No sense in winter having all the fun. The trees were starting to become fuller with each passing day. The grass would be bright and green. The wedding site would look absolutely gorgeous!

Still no luck on the tables. Seems everyone needs tables in June, so Meg thought. But this problem was minuscule to the fact that her operative was still missing. Through she tried to maintain a calm front for her staff, and the operative's family, Meg was slowly loosing hope that he would be found.

Maggie was having better luck on her post. She had been put in, along with the three constables, for commendations for the safe return of the kidnapped girl. And a Staff Sergeant position was opening up on the night shift. Maggie's name had been mentioned for the job. But she didn't want to work nights with Meg not home. It was a hard decision to make.

She called Ben to ask his advice. Ben felt he maybe was not the best one to ask, since he had took so long to achieve Inspector. He felt Meg was the one to ask. But Maggie did not want to add to Meg's load at the present time. Ben assured her she could handle it.

When Meg came home on Friday night April 8, Maggie had a marvelous dinner prepared. Fresh trout almandine and grilled mixed vegetables with white wine hit Meg's nose, and made her smile brightly. Maggie was wearing a red silk blouse and jeans that were Meg's favorite on her.

Dinner was wonderful and relaxing with mellow music being played softly. Candles only added to the ambience. After eating Maggie told her news. Meg had a big smile. She wanted Maggie to take the promotion to the night shift. Promotions don't come every year or two. Meg felt they both could find a way to make it work. 

Maggie felt nothing but unabashed love for Meg at that moment. With everything going on at her job, that "her love" would support her was so amazing! Meg said it was up to Maggie to choose, and that she would support any decision made. Then the two of them decided not to waste a very romantic evening and retired. They spent the weekend concentrating only on each other.

On April 20, Meg's office received the worst news possible. Their operative had been found dead in a barren field . He had marks suggesting capture and some beatings, but was ultimately shot. No one had seen any signs or clues of did it.

Meg stayed at her office for the next 36 hours, arranging final burial details and transport of the agents body. He would be given the highest honors possible and burial in a national cemetery if wanted. It would have to be kept very low key, but what could be done would be.

He was buried on April 25, with all awards and fanfare kept inside RCMP Headquarters, in a small private conference hall. Then quietly the casket, with the Canadian flag, was taken for internment.

Meg was steadfast through all of this, but after the burial she came home. Maggie had accompanied her, and they got home Meg almost collapsed. She had barely eaten regular meals in six days! Just coffee, muffins and an occasional microwave meal. Maggie just loved and supported her. She put Meg in to bed, held her close and and let her finally cry. Margaret Thatcher did have a heart!

On April 27, finally, some good news about the table problem. Since Meg had been very busy, Maggie called Frannie and Elaine and asked them to see what they could come up with. They were driving to the wedding, so Maggie thought maybe they could bring some tables.

Ray and Stella Vecchio were coming to Chicago, before coming to Ottawa, so Ray simply would buy thirteen tables and bring them on a trailer to the house. When they were done with them, friends would "buy" one, and they all would be donated to a charity in Canada. Since chairs were no longer an issue this was a lifesaver. The local churches had more than enough folding chairs to let two mounties have for a wedding. Finally Meg could relax!

Meg made her monthly call to Stella. Handling the legal issues of Fraser and Kowalski (Vecchio) for two years, the women became first acquaintances then friends. Everybody thought the legal issues just magically went away. Stella and Meg's rapport made it easier to cut thru the red tape.

They also had somewhat the same circle of friends, who threw parties in Chicago. So they met quite a few times off duty, and found common ties not "Mountie" related. Their legal training was the foundation of their friendship. Stella felt they needed to keep it under wraps, because of Ben and RayK. Meg may have had an attraction to Stella but could never act on it.

When Meg returned to Canada, she looked up Stella. They started chatting over the phone, sharing how their careers were doing, and discussing old mutual friends. When Stella would be on a legal trip Meg would meet her, and they would have a "girls night out." 

Stella felt her husband Ray might not understand her friendship with the "Dragon Lady," so both women kept to themselves. It was hard for Stella not to tell Ray about it.

Stella finally told Ray about Meg and he just laughed! He said that two such strong women would likely be friends *or kill each other,* and it was okay! He had made his peace years ago. Stella had left a hotel bar receipt in her clothes, and he had checked it out. He was just glad it was Meg, and not some man!

When Stella told Meg that they would bring the tables, Meg was surprised. Stella explained that Maggie called Frannie, who told Ray, who told Stella, and they came up with the idea. It would be their wedding gift. Even though they had not met Maggie, she made Meg happy, and they could not wait too meet her.

May 2016 - Finishing The Projects

Maggie Fraser had to make a decision about the promotion by the May 3, 2016. Though Meg Thatcher had done all she could to encourage her to accept the rank, Maggie ultimately declined it. Her reasoning was that she and Meg needed the same hours for at least a year, to give it a chance to grow. Also she felt that Meg might not want to stay in the RCMP much longer than her 60ith birthday, and Maggie could wait if she had too.

Now that the decision had been made, Maggie had another offer of a different kind. She had been asked to swap with another Sergeant in Inuvik, so he could be with his mother who needed surgery, that only could be done in Ottawa. Since this was the perfect opportunity to finish the cabin in her off hours, Maggie said "Yes"!

Maggie would be gone May tenth through the seventeenth, so Meg made sure to give her a very romantic send off the night before she left. All of Maggie's favorite foods and music. Candle light in the bedroom and a massage with their favorite sex toys were enjoyed. And two new pairs of "long johns," that were monogramed with a heart and the initials MT + MF to keep warm. Maggie just loved them.

The week alone, Meg spent on a secret project! Ben had told her what Maggie had wanted for the main walls of the cabin. So Meg got out the pencils and oils. She did a small scene of their favourite spot in Ottawa. Then she found a picture of the Northland around Inuvik, and painted that. Then she got started on a rather large scene of their home, where the wedding would take place. Ben told her that Maggie wanted it above the mantle. 

Maggie did all her shifts, and then worked on the cabin in her off hours. She finished all the sanding of the bedroom. Then she painted the walls light sand, then "washed" it with a blush rose. Then fleur-de-lis in robin's egg blue was stamped on the lower walls. Meg still had fond memories of France.

With Constable John's help, tasteful sconces in the vanity area, and double stand alone sinks with cabinets completed the look. Finally an old-fashioned four-legged tub with a shower attachments, and an antique water closet finished the bathroom. The mantle was put on the fireplace. 

While she was there, some very smart people had sent some towels and bed linen. Maggie thought the large parcel, that was not return addressed, was probably sent by Frannie and Elaine. They were scheduled to use the cabin in August. The small upright washer/dryer would be there by that time. By the time Maggie left, all was ready for the honeymoon. She left a key with the Inuvik post, for an emergency. 

Meg had only the big painting left to finish by the time Maggie returned. She had to be very creative in hiding it away from the very snoopy Maggie. She could smell the paint as it dried, and knew Meg was up to something.

Final plans were being made now. Food would be provided by a delightful Italian restaurant that both women loved. Also a Canadian restaurant specialising in traditional fare would cater. Though the Vecchio's might like Italian, they might want to try something else also.

The ground still looked spring fresh, despite Maggie's six new puppies. She had gone around to various dog breeders, and taken the runts who proved they could survive. They made the best sled dogs.

Thankfully the two cats decided that inside was the best. Meg coddled them, but they were not allowed to sleep on the bed. But the dog smell on Maggie upset them. Meg just replaced the curtains as needed. She was happy it was just the curtains!

All the RSVP'S had arrived, and everyone said yes they were coming. Some knew Meg, some knew Maggie, but all were pleased about the union. And some hinted a suprise gift or two would be coming. They had asked for no gifts as they were not needed, but no one seemed to care about that. The excitement was building towards the June wedding.

June 2016 - 10 Days And Counting

June started out rainy and windy. A front, a late cool snap sent temperatures in to the low forties at night. Meg worried about the flowers. They had stayed strong untill now, and all hoped they would last until, and after the wedding. The roses on the arch and the bouquets would be delivered on the Friday proceeding the wedding.

The simple white table cloths Meg had ordered had come, and were as beautiful as promised. Just a hint of lace on the edge. Matching table linen for the bridal table and VIP table were also great. The dinnerware sample came on June 3, and was better than expected. They assured 120 place settings would be there by the sixth, so they could be washed by the caterer. The standard dishes the caterer offered just were not right! The silver flatware was also due on the sixth. Glassware would be supplied by the Italian caterer. 

Meg was starting to go in to her commissioner mode. Maggie knew this was the way she handled the wedding nerves, and helped when needed, but otherwise stayed out of the way. Maggie's job was almost finished. She had to arrange for the honeymoon trip, and her new friends at the post would see that the cabin was stocked, with food and necessities the Friday before the wedding. A present from the officer who she swapped with.

Now what to wear? Nether woman thought about what they would wear on their wedding day. Maggie assumed Meg would wear her serge Mess Dress. Meg on the other hand wasn't sure what Maggie would wear.

So they both sat down on June 3, and just asked each other the pressing question. Meg had thought of a tasteful off white medium length dress and hat. Maggie had thought she would just wear the Dress Serge. Meg did not realize that everything lead to a RCMP wedding so why not the Dress Serge! Though Maggie was not comfortable in a normal dress or gown she would wear one if that"s what Meg wanted. She just wanted her to be happy.

Susan, *Meg"s lady-of-honor* reminded her it was Maggie's wedding too! She had given Meg what she wanted as far as the set up went. Would it really hurt Meg to wear the Serge and encourage Maggie to wear her's also? Maggie would be comfortable and happy. 

Susan was right *as usual* Meg reasoned. Everyone in the RCMP who was coming would be in the Serge. Meg was a Mountie, and that's who Maggie loved, Meg the person who is a Mountie. It made no sense to change now.

On the fifth Maggie got some bad news. Her friend Beth Johansen called, and could not make the wedding, due to a major crime operation. She hated letting Maggie down. They had not seen each other in two years, and Beth was really looking forward to seeing Maggie again. Maggie would just have Benton stand with her, as opposed to walking her down the isle. Ben was her best person.

Now that the last problem was solved *that they knew of* , the last few days were spent picking up people from the airport, and setting them in their hotels. The Vecchio clan had half a floor of the Days Inn in Ottawa. It was decided that they would have no wedding cake. They just could not decide on a flavor. 

Ben would be staying at their house as well as Susan and her husband John. The Commissioner himself would walk Meg up the isle, while Maggie and Ben waited. Maggie wanted to see Meg shine as she walked up the red path to her.

It was the Friday night before the Saturday wedding. Everything was set up for the guests. A Canadian and an Ontario Provencal flag was set to grace the sides of the arch. And the sneaky RCMP office sent a guard-of-honor, for the walk back the isle of the Mrs. Fraser-Thatchers. A small party held by the Commissioner would start the night spectacularly at five o'clock, at Meg and Maggie's house.

The Wedding

Friday at six in the evening, while everyone was gathered at Meg and Maggie's house, Ma Vecchio had stated that it was bad luck for the "groom" to see the bride before the wedding. Since Ma did not specify who was who, both ladies just went along with it. It was just as well as it turned out.

Several of Meg's fellow commissioners and some superintendents proceeded to take Meg out to a bar, and try to get her drunk! But Meg foiled them; she drank them all under the tables! After seeing that everyone got to their rooms reasonably well; Meg hailed a taxi and went home, keeping Ma's statement in mind.

Ben, Ray K and Ray V, and several of the lower officers attending took Maggie out in to the woods around the house; they had a "bonding" by campfire. A stag party by any other name! Though Ben and Maggie had one beer *and the rest of the night gingerale,* the others had beer, snacks, songs and good stories well on into the night. Again Ma's suggestion was enforced; Maggie slept in a spare room for the night.

Somewhere in another hotel's banquet room, the women were having a "hen party". Frannie, Elaine, Susan, Stella, Maria and other female guests, were " going over the plans for the reception". While the wine flowed, wedding stories, *some good and some horror stories,* were shared long into the night.

Ma Vecchio had chosen, *since she did not want to be any part of the hen house,* to watch Frannie and Elaine's children, and her great grandchildren in the hotel suite. A glass of wine, and a quiet night were all she needed. She did not resent not being asked to cook. At her age, certain limitations were a part of life, and were dealt with gracefully. Her "minions" would do her work for her.

Ben was to get Maggie to the campsite, the two Rays would get the men and items needed. Susan picked a trusted fellow superintendent to arrange the "pub party," and get the guests there. They were to keep Meg and Maggie apart until the wedding. Ma may have voiced the idea, but it was the couples "friends" that grabbed it, and ran like the wind with it. Susan and Frannie had talked to Ma on Thursday afternoon, about who was marching down the isle first. The idea was first brought up then.

So at six in the morning of her wedding day, Maggie got up. She made coffee, and a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast for Ben, Susan and her husband John. Meg was made a tray and served in her room.

Then Maggie, Ben and John *who drove,* left for the hotel where most of the RCMP guests were staying, so she could get dressed; they had set up a room for this. The order of the day was for Full Dress Serge, no hats, except for the guard-of-honor. Ben had gotten word of Meg's wedding change, to three "ladies of honor"; he suggested to Maggie to pick up two fellow RCMP members she was close to, and add them to her wedding party.

She did not think that it mattered. Ben explained about equal people on both sides of the wedding parties, *or so explained to Ben, by the ladies of honor.* Maggie saw the logic in the request, so two were needed. A corporal on her shift, that she had shared a few cases with came to mind. He was asked and accepted graciously. Now with Ben and Bruce Simmions, she needed one more. But Maggie had only been here six months; all other members were either superiors or constables. She would not curry favor or ask those under her.

Then Sergeant Renfield Turnbull showed in the lobby. He worked in the Commissioner's staff , as his "go too guy" for banquets and diplomatic functions. Ren was known for his magic touch. Ren had given Meg some good suggestions about wedding details. Out of fondness, Meg invited him to the wedding. 

Turnbull, Maggie knew, had a history with Ben, Meg and several others important to her. She thought of him as lovably goofy. Ben shook hands with Ren; they touched base for about ten minutes. Ben then suggested to Maggie, that Ren make the third member of the wedding party. Maggie had no other aquaintenances to ask, so she agreed. and asked. Ren practically jumped on her saying, "Yes! Oh, yes, Ms Maggie, I am so honored"! With this issue solved, the wedding party, Ben, Bruce, John and Ren, proceeded back to the couples home.

Meg would stay at the house to oversee any last minute details about the reception set up, and wait for Frannie and Elaine to come over. She had changed her mind late May, from one to three ladies, let Maggie know, and then called the women. She needed their dress, hat and shoe sizes. Then Meg started to order the outfits.

Meg knowing most designer's offerings, had a certain look in mind, and put in a rush order, for some "off the rack" dresses that were blush pink with a medium length. White small brimmed sun hats, gloves and shoes to match, would round out the outfits. Red and white rose bouquets, with maple leaves would be carried. The designer that she used had owed to Meg a "huge personal favor," and expedited the dresses needed. She had saved his children from a home fire when Meg was a Sergeant.

So with all dressed and ready to go, and the guests in their seats, the preamble played at two o'clock. First the pastor from Meg's family church came out, followed by Maggie and her attentants. They stood by the arch waiting for Susan, then Frannie, and then Elaine to come up the isle. Suddenly, Robert Sr. popped in beside the pastor, in his best Serge. Bob Sr. stood at attention, as the wedding march started, Maggie and Ben were just stunned!

The Commissioner escorted Meg along the red isle. Ben smiled, remembering how great Meg looked in Mess Dress. But Maggie just beamed, her eyes bright pools of blue. Meg tried to be formal at first, not smiling. But when she saw Maggie, she broke out the biggest smile for all to see.

The wedding party was smiling, and gathered around when the commissioner presented Meg. Since no objections were raised, the vows were spoken; the gold bands with initials placed on the fingers. When the women were pronounced wife and wife; the pastor encouraged them to kiss! A great whooping sound arose from some slightly hung over guests.

Clapping was heard; the guard-of-honor raised swords as the couple passed by. The newly married ladies went in to the house to compose for a few minutes, while the guests mingled, and allowed the caterers to set up the reception.

At two-forty-five, it was announced that the reception was started. At this time Meg and Maggie came out in Dress Serge. Ben then anounced " Honored guests, may I present Mrs. Maggie Fraser-Thatcher and Mrs. Margaret Fraser- Thatcher." All cheered as the wedding photographer circulated, great food and drink flowed; an excellent DJ played a mix of tunes.

While everyone was distracted, a small ten foot square dance floor was put down, on a prepared area by the guard. This was Ben's idea, he had seen it on line. His young constables were determined to drag him in to the digital age. The DJ then anounced the couples first dance, much to their amazement. Pushed out by their "friends," the couple danced to, "All I Have," by Beth Nielson Chapman.

Everyone thought it was the perfect song for the two of them. Both women had come so far to find each other. Then the dance floor, *such as it was,* was opened up for dancing. The Commissioner asked Ma Vecchio to dance. Ray got steamed, but Stella reminded him she was old enough to decide.

At four-forty-five, the happy couple excused themselves to change. Meg and Maggie were spending the night in Ottawa, in a bridal suite. They would leave early next day on a flight out.

At six in the evening, the reception was closed. All presents were put in the house, for opening when the couple came back. People proceeded to their hotels, where parties continued on in to the night. Meg and Maggie waited for "the all clear" to sneak out to their hotel. Neither woman wanted the "rice throwing thing". They were ushered by Ben and Susan into the taxi and took off.

Ben and Susan saw to the cleanup. The tables were picked up by volunteers from a new soup kitchen, started by a local veterans house. The chairs were stacked by the guard for seven thirty pickup. Then Ben dismissed the guard for the evening. The dishes were to be washed by the Canadian caterer and returned. Ben would send them back to the rental business. 

When the cleanup was done, Ben settled in for a well deserved rest. He would stay for the week at the house, feeding the dogs and cats. Thinking back on the day he smiled. Susan and John would leave in the morning, and the photographer would send the pictures to them, so they could be given to Meg. They all settled in for a quiet night. All in all it was a great wedding.

The Honeymoon

The night in the best hotel in Ottawa was amazing. The honeymoon suite was a gift from the head of the CSIS. Meg had thought no one had remembered her service, she was very pleased.

The room was done in red, but in a very tasteful way, not a vibrating bed in sight. A bottle of chilled champagne sat on a table, compliments of the hotel. There luggage was brought up before they ever got up to the room. All they had to do was relax, * or other things.* 

Meg had drank a few glasses of wine, and was feeling frisky. Maggie had one glass of champagne, and one seven and seven. She was feeling a little warm, and started to change in to something comfortable. Meg was feeling amorous, and peeked at her. Then she decided that Maggie and she needed no clothes, and started to remove them.

When that mission was accomplished, she opened up her " special" travel bag. Meg showed one at a time to Maggie her " goodies." Meg started with three kinds of lubes, strawberry, peach and cherry. Then some apple cinnamon warming oil. Next some insence that smelled like vanilla, and one that smelled like maple. Then came the two pairs of edible panties, strawberry and cherry.

Maggie was at first a little flushed, but started to get in to the " spirit " of things. She smelled the various items, enjoying especially the fruit smells. Then Meg reached in, brought out the first strap- on, medium length and slightly thick. The second was longer and leaner. Maggie was still a "newbie " to certain aspects of the sexual world, and was a little uneasy. Then the last two items were the small purple bullet and the " eager beaver."

Meg thought this was a nice assortment. She had gone to a "naughty house party" a neighbor had thrown, she knew Meg was getting married, and had brought the strap-ons for Meg personally.

But she saw the shy look in Maggie's eyes. She had not played with the strap-ons before. Much of Maggie's experience was tounge and fingers. Meg, on the other hand, had seen some really crazy things while undercover.

Well now the two of them had a whole week, *other than travel,* of uninterrupted time to themselves. She could interduce these things to Maggie very slowly. Meg lit the vanilla incense. Then she got out the apple cinnamon warming oil. She went up to Maggie slowly, and kissed her deeply. Then put some of the oil in her hands and started to massaging from neck on down.

Maggie was a bit stiff at first, but soon relaxed in to the gentle touch and the oil's warmth, Meg laying her down on the bed. Meg said huskily  
"This smells so good it makes me want to eat you up, like apple pie."

Then Meg started to nibble on Maggie's neck and ear lobes, Meg just loved ear lobes! By now Maggie was feeling bolder and answered back

" And when you wear the cherry edible panties I'll put some whipped cream on top and have cherry pie for dessert."

When Maggie was all " oiled up, " Meg started small kisses from her neck on down. She paid special attention to her lips, and back to the ear lobes. Then down the collar bone to Maggie's sweet breasts. She nibbled and sucked while Maggie squealed with delight! She wanted to grab Meg, but Meg replied firmly,  
" I get to go first"!

Meg decided to keep it simple and licked Maggie's sex like it was the sweet thing it was. She put on some strawberry lube around her clitoris, and licked her while using the "eager beaver." Maggie went wild, trying to roll Meg over, and start on her. Meg resisted and " played " with Maggie, until she came with such force, that Meg was surprised. Maggie was usually " quiet, " but she just let out a grand moan and shuddered, crying out, " Meg"!

When Maggie came back from " nirvana, " she grabbed Meg, and began kissing her with great abandon. She was a bit fierce, kissing the nape of the neck and lips! After giving these areas considerable time, garnering several deep moans from Meg, Maggie moved to Meg's pert breasts. She thought about putting oil on Meg, but thought it was a little too much like perfume. So a little peach lube on her nipples, and Maggie made a feast of her! Meg was squirming, hinting for her to use the medium strap-on and soon!

" Yes, ma'am, " was said with great haste, the strap-on was set, and after some peach lube, Maggie very gently pushed in to Meg. She went slowly at first, holding Meg with care. Soon Meg grabbed Maggie tightly and said, " Faster, oh faster"! Soon she was squeezing Maggie, and she yelled, " Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh, my love"! 

After the excitement of the day, the liquor and the great sex got to both of them. After showering; they curled up together for a good night's rest. The plane trip was rather early in the morning.

In the morning, with slight headaches, after a good breakfast; the newly married women left the hotel by taxi for the long three-part flight to the Inuvik area. Upon arrival at Inuvik, a Constable in Dresss Serge met them; he proceeded to take them out to the cabin.

After saying farewell to the Constable, Maggie grabbed and opened the door. Then she swept Meg up, and carried her across the threshold! Meg stammered, and got profusely red faced! Maggie forestalled her rath, by proceeding to kiss her, until Meg pushed both of them in to the bedroom.

When Meg saw the special room, she almost cried. It was a French palace in the middle of the Arctic. Maggie could see that Meg loved it; she was very pleased. When Meg noticed the hand made headboard in cherry, she did break out in a " ugly cry. " Maggie just held her. Having Ben tell her about Meg's moods came in handy.

They spent the day in the new bed, resting and loving each other. Meg got up, made them both a small supper, then went back to her French palace and Maggie.

The next morning Meg got up early, and went to the secret hiding place, where the post Sergeant had put the paintings made by her. She had finished the paintings about a week before the wedding, and shipped them out about a hour before Maggie came home. Now she silently hung them, *the nails were already in place,* pleased at how they looked. After putting on coffee and sweet rolls, sure to wake Maggie, Meg led her out to the main room in the cabin.

Then Maggie saw the paintings. The big one of the home made Maggie choke back tears, as she gently touched the canvas. Then she looked at the other two. Then she turned towards Meg and sobbed  
" Meg! Oh how I love you! You really do understand me"!  
To which Meg hugged her and answered,  
" Just like you understand me my love"!

For the next five days the two lovers explored the country, Inuvik, and most importantly, each other. When they had to leave, they both knew this cabin would be used by them a whole lot more than just every other year. Meg had found a paradise in the middle of nowhere, and someone wonderful to share it with. Not bad, not bad at all!

**Author's Note:**

> This work has eight chapters. Sorry that this story because of technical difficulties was in scroll format. And thanks to exbex for your feedback.


End file.
